Déjame curar tus heridas
by alin33
Summary: Este fic esta basado en el dorama de mi adorable Sam Sum. Advierto que no sera muy parecido al dorama ya que utilizare i propia creatividad para escribirlo así que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios


Era una linda mañana estaba algo nublado pero a él le gustaba después de todo no hacia ni frio ni calor. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era encontrar las llaves que llevaba buscando desde hace una hora, su apartamento estaba de cabeza y el llanto de la niña no le ayudaba mucho

—Ring… ring

Lo que le faltaba que el teléfono sonara así que dejo de estar en su búsqueda por las llaves además no podía dejar a su pequeña llorando así que cargándola contesto el teléfono

—Diga

—Hola hermano

—Hola

—Como has estado

—Bien….

— Y como esta ella

—Hikari está bien

—Sabes….

La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba insegura en si era mejor continuar o no pero al final continuo hablando

—Estaba pensando que pronto será el cumpleaños de mama y creo que sería bueno que la visitaras… ella te extraña

—….No iré

—Pero…

—A ella no le importo

—Se le nota triste….además papa quie…

—Basta no quiero hablar del tema y ya es tarde…tengo que encontrar mis llaves para irme a trabajar

—Ya buscaste en el bolsillo derecho de tu chamarra

Dejo un momento el teléfono y se dirigió donde se encontraba su chamarra... se sonrojo al ver que ahí estaban sus llaves, las volvió a guardar y regreso al teléfono

—Si estaban ahí

—Lo sabia… te conozco tan bien que me sorprende que todavía estés con vida después de vivir solo durante cinco años

—Tengo que colgar…. hablamos luego

No le dio tiempo de que contestara la otra persona cuando ya había colgado, se quedo viendo el teléfono para ver si sonaba otra vez pero no fue así

Edward Elric un chico cabello rubio y largo, ojos dorados y algo pequeño para su edad.

Caminaba por la calle cargando a una bebe de apenas cuatro años de edad esta tenia ojos cafés oscuros, su pelo café obscuro y una piel morena cuando llego a Shangri un hotel de cinco estrellas paso a recepción.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días Ed

Contestaba una chica de cabello negro y corto con ojos negros su nombre María Ross era la ayudante del dueño del hotel

—Edward que te he dicho sobre traer a esa niña contigo

—Pero no tengo con quien dejarla y no esperaras que la deje sola.

—Edward en serio me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo dejar que traigas a la niña siempre además he recibido muchas quejas de los clientes de ella por estar corriendo en los pasillos

—Vas a despedirme

Esto lo decía con una expresión seria

—No te estoy despidiendo solo te pido que dejes a la niña con alguien

—No tengo con quien dejarla

—Que hay de tu familia

Edward bajo la vista un momento y después la subió

—Creo que mejor me voy

—Espera Ed

—No te preocupes María encontrare otro trabajo

—Pero… Ed

—No tengo a nadie con quien dejarla y tú no quieres que la traiga es mejor que me vaya

Edward veía como su ahora ex jefa se mostraba preocupada y dando un pequeño suspiro

—Ah….No te preocupes María no te culpo de nada

Intentaba calmar un poco su culpabilidad

—De acuerdo pero si necesitas algo llámame

Edward solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora caminaba por las calles con una bolsa de leche y otros alimentos que le había regalado María, tenía que encontrar trabajo pronto ya que con su familia no contaba…

— (Bueno solo puedo contar con Al pero no quiero meterlo en problemas)

Alphonse era su hermano menor no lo había visto desde que él se había ido de su casa y solo se comunicaban por teléfono.

Bajo la vista a sus brazos donde se encontraba Hikari durmiendo.

Todavía recordaba lo duro que había resultado cuidarla el primer año. Jamás había pensado que al regresar de un intercambio estudiantil traería con él un bebe pero no se arrepentía de su decisión y estaba seguro que saldría adelante.

Eran las siete de la noche y el solo estaba ahí sentado en el restaurante del hotel en el que había estado trabajando. Escuchando lo que decía el idiota que tenía enfrente

—Edward yo…

—No tienes algo que decirme

—Por que estas aquí

—Solo eso… quien era la chica con la que estabas en el parque besándote

—No se supone que estarías trabajando

—Me despidieron

En lo que ellos seguían hablando atrás de su mesa se encontraba otra pareja conformada por un pelinegro alto de ojos negros y una piel algo clara junto con una chica castaña.

—Vaya que mal día a tenido ese chico no lo crees

—Supongo que sí pero dime cuando te aras cargo del hotel de tu familia

La chica no estaba muy a gusto escuchando la conversación de la otra pareja y quería cambiar el tema

—"Ya terminemos"

—Valla forma de terminar una relación

El pelinegro seguía escuchando la conversación

—"Solo así primero me engañas por tres meses y luego me dejas"

—Eso debió doler

—"Tu tuviste la culpa pasas más tiempo con Hikari que conmigo"

—"Pasaba tiempo con los dos… maldito hijo de *** "

—"Cuida tu lenguaje"

El pelinegro seguía escuchando hasta que la chica le dio una cachetada

—Sabes Roy deberías atender mejor a tu cita que estarle poniendo atención a esa otra pareja

El no dijo nada y solo vio como la chica se marchaba. Volteo la vista hacia atrás y vio que el rubio se encontraba sentado con la vista baja y su acompañante se marchaba por lo cual no alcanzo a verlo.

Después de unos minutos el rubio se marcho corriendo no supo a donde.

Se encontraba en el baño no lo podía creerlo ese idiota solo lo había utilizado y ahora lo dejaba con el corazón destrozado

— (Tengo que ser fuerte)

Afuera del baño se encontraba Roy escuchando como alguien lloraba supuso que sería el rubio de hace un rato por lo que decidió tocar

—Quien quiera que sea está ocupado

La voz se lo confirmo era el mismo chico

—No deberías de llorar por ese tipo

—Ya sé que no debería

—No vale la pena

—Dime algo que no sepa

—Si lo que quieres es estar solo entonces te dejare

Dicho eso dejo que el chico se desahogara marchándose de ahí. Cuando Edward salió del baño solo alcanzo a ver un poco al peligro y decidió salir por completo después de todo ya era tarde y no podía dejar a Hikari con María ella tenía sus propios asuntos.


End file.
